Stranded
by Cats070911
Summary: Sgt Havers is not impressed when DI Lynley's impetuous behaviour leaves them stranded in unfamiliar territory on a cold night.


**Author's note:** All the usual apologies and disclaimers to Elizabeth George, the BBC and the actors apply.

* * *

><p>Chasing a terrified young woman through the woods at dusk was not how Detective Inspector Lynley had planned to spend the evening and it was made worse by the endless complaints coming from his sergeant. "Havers please! I am well aware that we should've let someone know where we were before we lost the phone signal but she can't be more than few hundred yards ahead of us."<p>

"If that were true we'd have caught her by now. How do you even know she came this way? We could be heading further away with each step. Or we might be going around in circles." She pointed at a large oak. "Maybe I should sit by that tree and wait for your lordship on his white horse to come past again in twenty minutes."

Tommy bit his tongue. There was no point in arguing with her in this mood and underneath his bravado he knew she was probably right. "We watched her run in here. Five more minutes and then we'll head back," he said trying to mollify her.

"If we can find our way back before we lose the light. Did you remember to drop your trail of breadcrumbs Sir?" She was not just sarcastic, she was getting angry.

"I'm the knight on the white charger remember. The breadcrumbs were your job Barbara." Tommy was looking at her as he tried to jolly her along and did not see the low branch that caught him under his chin. Her warning cry was too late and he lost his footing and crashed unceremoniously to the ground sending up a cloud of yellow leaves. The air was expelled violently from his lungs and he started to cough as he tried to inhale oxygen quickly. He was relieved that at least Barbara looked concerned which would ward off too many smart comments. He raised his hand in defeat. "We should turn back."

"First sensible decision you've made in an hour."

Lynley accepted her hand to haul him back to his feet then dusted off his jeans and jacket. It was getting cool and now that they had stopped rushing Tommy could feel the wind biting into his chest. They walked back silently on roughly the same path that they had entered the woods. The light was starting to fail fast and both of them quickened their pace. The forest floor was was a patchwork of verdant grass and the reds and golds of autumnal leaves that made scrambling over the grey rocky terrain treacherous. They had been on a path coming in but had wandered off it into virgin woodland. Tommy thought they were heading the right way, more or less, but when they entered a clearing that had not been there on the way in they both looked uncertainly at each other. They had little choice but to trudge on. Barbara tried her phone in the vague hope of a signal but shook her head when Tommy looked at her expectantly.

He had not anticipated that the forest would be quite so broken and thick. Most English woods have tall strong oaks and hazels that are well spaced with a even floor covered in wildflowers, or at least that was Tommy's notion. Here the trees were younger and their dark branches grew at angles, merging into others as if they were in a macabre dance. It was hard to judge distance or recognise landmarks amongst the shadows and with the sun below the tree line it was almost impossible to determine direction. The ground was much more undulated than he remembered and he knew they were not heading back the same way. "We should stop Barbara, before we get lost."

"Too late for that Sir, we _are_ lost! Any bright ideas?"

They heard the distance throaty roar of the motorbike coming towards them. They glanced quickly at each other before they instinctively dived for cover. Tommy pressed Barbara against a log in his haste to protect her and earned a sharp kick to his shin as reward. He stifled a cry. They peered over the rocky bank and watched helplessly as the bike zoomed past. Katherine, the twenty year old daughter of the murdered woman was on the back, her skirts tucked tightly under her and her arms firmly around the waist of their main suspect, Bill Evans.

"So much for believing in her innocence Sir."

"That's why I'm glad I have you Havers. We balance each other perfectly." Tommy was thinking back three weeks to when the situation had been reversed and his instincts had been right. He knew she was thinking about that too because her head was bowed and she was biting her lower lip. He stood and this time helped Barbara to her feet. When she pulled her hand away he became aware of holding it too long. "We need to find a sheltered spot and then wait until morning. It's a pity you gave up smoking."

"Why? Planning on sending up smoke signals Tonto?"

"No but we could have set a fire for warmth. It will be cold tonight."

"Yeah great. We'll freeze to death in a wood that no one even knows we're in and they will never recover our bodies."

Tommy felt guilty and he was worried that she might actually be scared. His life at Cornwall had prepared him for what lay ahead but he doubted his city loving partner had ever spent this long in a wood. He needed to be stronger and much more at ease than he felt. Barbara was always the one who kept him focused and grounded. Now he had to sound reassuring and protect her. "They'll look for us tomorrow and find my car then send in the dogs, and that's only if we can't find our way out in the morning. It's only one night Barbara."

"One night freezing to death with no food or water!"

She was clearly angry and Tommy was beginning to become irritated with her attitude. Why won't she trust me? She blamed him but it was not only his fault. "Well maybe you should have stayed at the car then you could have called for back up instead of running after me," he snapped.

"Well someone had to look after you," she yelled angrily.

"By letting both of us get lost? I'm not sure I call that great care Sergeant."

They glared at each other accusingly. Her emerald eyes were burning brightly and Tommy was struck by their beauty. Her expression softened and the fire was replaced by a sentimental glow that sent shivers down his spine. He knew he was staring and he worried she had read his soul.

There was no single moment he could pinpoint when he had fallen in love with her. It had crept up on him and when he had lain awake thinking about their years together he found it hard to find a time when he was not in love with her. She had been his friend and they had simply grown closer and more dependent on each other. He had just not understood what it meant until he watched her walk towards her car after they had started to look at those horrid Thompson tapes. It had struck him just as if he had been hit by lightening. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. He wanted to run after her and tell her but it was not the right time. That was nearly three weeks ago and he had tried to act normally searching for an opportunity but none came. Frustration and nerves were beginning to eat away at him.

"Alright. You win Sir." Barbara put her hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. Her grumpiness was forced and all her anger had gone. "We're both idiots. There's not much point squabbling amongst ourselves. Friends?"

Tommy had been just about to apologise too and her capitulation shocked him. He wanted to kiss her but looked away guiltily. "No, there's not," he said softly, "and I'm sorry. You and I will always be friends Barbara." He could have said more but blurting it out now was as inappropriate as ever.

"Yeah, I hope so Sir."

It was an odd thing to say and Lynley frowned. "We will. We need each other remember?"

She nodded and Tommy took a step towards her but she skirted around him as if she knew what he had planned. "So what now?"

"We'll survive. It'll be just like camping as a kid." He tried to sound upbeat to hide his disappointment. She probably had no idea he intended to kiss her and he was simply reading too much into it. But maybe she had understood and that was what worried her about staying friends. It was getting complicated and Tommy knew he was in a cycle of self-doubt that had ultimately ruined his relationship with Deborah and had forced him into pursuing Helen. He did not trust his emotions any more.

"I never went camping and I don't particularly want to start now. I suppose you enjoy it?" She did not sound embarrassed or uncomfortable so he presumed she remained ignorant to his true feelings.

"Not really to be honest. We had to do survival training at Eton and it might finally come in handy. What do you have in your pockets?"

Barbara fished out the contents and spread them on a small rock between them. "One notepad and pen, one mobile phone, one tissue, my wallet and a bus ticket."

"Ok well if we don't have a signal we should turn off the phones to save the batteries. I've got my wallet, handkerchief, car keys, a pair of disposable gloves, three evidence bags, a packet of mints, my grocery list and my mini torch."

"You carry disposable gloves and evidence bags?"

"It pays to be prepared." Tommy looked embarrassed. "You never know when you will come across a crime."

Barbara shook her head and looked at him smiling. It was more of a smirk. "What's so amusing?" he asked indignantly.

"I don't really know. It just seems ironic that when they turn up for our bodies you will have your own evidence bags."

"Nobody is turning up for anyone's bodies!" Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and gently tugged her to him. She raised her arm and for a moment he thought she was going to hug him but she seemed to think better of it and dropped her arm. He felt oddly cheated. "We need to find a spot in the lee of a tree then we should gather as many leaves as we can while it's light."

"Leaves? The ground too hard for your delicate sensibilities Sir?"

"No, they help provide insulation from the cold and damp of the ground and if we cover ourselves with them they slow the loss of body heat. I'll go down that gully and see if I can find water."

Barbara looked uncertain. "I don't think we should separate Sir."

"No but we need water. You stand at the top of the ravine and watch and we will stay in voice contact. If I don't find anything by the time your voice fades I'll come back."

She was clearly doubtful. "Alright but promise you'll come back as soon as I say."

Tommy smiled at her. "Yes ma'am, I promise."

As he wandered away he felt less certain than he had before. She was right. They should stay together. He was relieved to find the babbling creek only fifty yards from where he started. He quickly filled and sealed the small evidence bags. "Found some," he called. There was no answer and Tommy hurried back. He had carefully noted his path but still emerged about twenty yards away from Barbara who was standing staring at the ground. "Are you okay?" he called as he hurried towards her proudly holding up the bags of water. He wondered if this was how cavemen felt bring back their kill.

"Don't come too close," she hissed, "it's watching me."

"What's watching you?" he asked puzzled by her behaviour.

"That!" She was pointing at a small animal that was clearly equally afraid of Barbara.

Tommy could not help it. He started to laugh. Barbara turned and glared at him and when she turned back her assailant had fled. "It was a hedgehog Barbara. It wouldn't hurt you."

"It was ugly and stuck its spines up at me," she said pathetically in defence. Tommy could tell that his usually confident sergeant was well out of her comfort zone. He had an urge to put his arms around her and comfort her but he knew if he tried she would never forgive him for thinking she was weak.

"They do that when they're scared. I'd be scared if you stared at me like that." She turned and glowered at him. He grinned cheekily at her. "Yes, oh I am definitely scared."

She growled at him but he could see her relax and she even managed to smile. "Thanks for the water."

"My evidence bags finally came in handy. It's starting to get dark, we should find a spot and settle down for the night."

They selected an area at the base of a large oak that was even and not too rocky and quickly spread a thick blanket of leaves. Tommy tried hard to remember any other tricks. He made Barbara tuck her jeans into her socks to prevent any insects or small animals running up them. It also slowed down the loss of body heat slightly and anything to preserve warmth was vital on such a cold night.

He knew that tomorrow if they followed the creek downstream they would eventually find their way to the road at the bridge about two miles south of the car park. It was too unsafe to attempt it tonight but he told Barbara his plan which seemed to cheer her up immensely. They sat close to each other and as they shared his packet of mints for dinner they talked about the case and work in general until Barbara started to shiver. It was dark, the only light coming from a few stars speckled through the clouds, and the night damp had started to rise from the ground. Tommy checked his watch with his torch. They had been talking for neatly three hours.

"Sir, I'm cold."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She was shaking almost uncontrollably and her teeth began to chatter. "Sorry Barbara. I thought you would think I was being forward if I suggested we snuggle up together."

He could sense rather than see her frowning at him. "Right, so you would...rather we froze to death..than have our reputations sullied,...which incidentally will only happen...if they find our bodies huddled...together."

"Barbara please, I thought you might object," he said as he pulled her closer and rubbed his hands rapidly over her arms and back trying to warm her. "There won't be bodies to find. We will walk out of here tomorrow and this will just be a bad memory."

She wriggled in his arms. "Bad memory? Other than the temperature and lack of food I haven't minded the evening. It's been nice to just sit and talk. We haven't done that in ages." Her voice was more even but she sounded disappointed. Tommy had the ideal opportunity to say something but was worried about rejection. There was nowhere to hide if it became awkward. He decided not to say anything too personal.

"I've enjoyed that too. We should do it again in the comfort of my lounge room. I'll cook you dinner on Saturday. How does that sound?" He found he was running his hand up and down her arm fondly. It was no longer a gesture designed to warm her.

"Tempting."

"Good." The conversation had become awkward. He found it hard to focus with her in his arms. All he could think about was Barbara. He was aware she was speaking. "Sorry?"

"It doesn't matter. Maybe we should try to sleep."

"I have an idea." Tommy pulled the torch from his pocket and started to examine their zippers. "Take off your coat."

"You're kidding."

"Just for a minute, trust me," he said.

Barbara cautiously slipped her jacket as Tommy undid his and fiddled with the zipper. He carefully folded her sleeves over and over and pushed them inside her coat then he lined up the zipper and carefully zipped one flap of her coat to his jacket. "Put your arms around me."

She snuggled close to his chest as he zipped up the other side. "There we are Barbara, our own sleeping bag" he said triumphantly, "that should keep us warmer."

He pulled his hands up inside his sleeves and gently lowered them so they were lying together. One of her arms was over his waist and the other lying between them. Even though it was ostensibly for warmth, he enjoyed the closeness of her. In fact he liked it far too much for the circumstances. He fought the desire to kiss her, instead pulling her closer. Her warm breath on his neck was causing an unexpected reaction that her hand was dangerously close to discovering. He cursed himself silently and adjusted his hips to avert any issues.

"Thank you this is much warmer." If it were possible she nestled closer to him. "An old Eton trick?"

"No. I just thought of it now," he said proudly. "It's something we should have done a long time ago," he replied with deliberate ambiguity.

Her hand moved onto his hip and she moved closer. It was too late to do anything so he tried to stay as still as possible. He could feel her surprise but instead of pulling away as he feared she simply continued to cuddle into him. "It's okay Sir, it's just a physiological reaction."

If he did not speak now he would regret it. "No, it's not," he said slowly as he rolled her onto her back. He leant on his elbow and quietly said, "it's because I have wanted this for a long time but I kept telling myself we were just friends. I don't want to be just friends any more Barbara." It was dark and they were constrained within the coats but he had enough room to lean down and kiss her tenderly. Her lips were softer than he had imagined and to his surprise she barely hesitated before she began to kiss him back. She caressed his back with long, slow strokes that told him much more than words. The world slowed down and Tommy focused on the sensations. His eyes were closed but could still see every contour of her face in his mind. He wanted to run his fingers over them but the coat hampered his reach so he began to explore with his kisses. Her skin was silky and warm under his lips and as he kissed her cheek he could feel the blood flushing her face. Embarrassment or pleasure? He hoped the latter. As he nuzzled her neck just below her ear Barbara moaned softly and dug her fingers into his back. That was certainly not embarrassment.

"Oh Tommy," she sighed. The sound of his name made him pause. To hear her say it at last, and to do so unprompted, thrilled him. His lips sought out hers with more vigour. This was not the right time or place to become carried away but he wanted her to understand how important that moment had been to him. His lips coaxed hers apart and slowly their kiss deepened. She tasted of the mints they had shared and he grinned. He felt her lips smile under his and wondered if she was thinking the same thoughts. The more they kissed the more he wanted and yet he did not rush. Tommy wanted to savour the feeling and the memory. Kissing Barbara was different to kissing anyone else. The physical pleasure was subsumed by a spiritual awakening. Tommy felt whole and, for the first time in years, at peace.

When they paused to get their breathing under control Tommy held her tight. "Would it sound strange Barbara if I said I love you?"

"No. I wouldn't have let you kiss me if you didn't. It was in your eyes earlier."

"So does that also mean...?"

"Yes. For years." Barbara lent towards him and kissed him. This time her kiss was bolder and more passionate as she tentatively began to explore his mouth. Tommy groaned then responded happily, their tongues dancing in a slow, loving rhythm. He could do this all night.

When Tommy woke his lips were sore. He had never kissed anyone for hours before but it had not been enough. He wanted to kiss her again. She was still cuddled into him and he let her sleep. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent. She smelt fresh and vaguely lemony and that same feeling of peace washed over him. He vowed to wake up and smell her every day. She began to stir. "What time is it Sir?"

Tommy's heart felt as if it had been punctured. "Nearly seven," he replied a little dryly.

"Good, then we're not on duty yet...Tommy." She said his name provocatively and leant towards him. His lips rushed to hers. The kiss was tender and loving but had an edge of expectation to it that the ones last night had lacked. Tommy wanted to find a way out of the forest quickly.

"Come on. Let's go home Barbara."

He unzipped the coats and they used a little of the water to wash their faces. Tommy looked around to see if there was any alternative to following the creek. He gestured towards a small ridge about twenty feet above them. "I'll climb up there and see if I can see anything useful."

"Be careful Tommy," she implored him as she looked at the ground. "I couldn't bear it if something happened now."

Tommy smiled at her. She had always made him smile harder than anyone else but after last night he knew his smile was full of love and hope. He felt alive and happy. He wanted to take Barbara home and spend his life with her. "I will, I promise."

The ridge was slippery and his feet slid several times. By the time he reached the top he was muddy and tired. He looked around and thought his effort was wasted when he saw a streak of yellow flash past in the distance. He looked harder and saw it - a road. "Barbara! I can see a road. It's about half a mile away."

"Can we find it without getting lost and having to spend another night here?"

"I seem to recall the night was not all bad." Tommy was mildly insulted by her lack of faith but he had to concede she had a point. There was a break in the ridge line about a hundred yards to his left. From there if they walked straight there was a tall pine tree with whitish bark that stood out from the surrounding trees. From there he was sure they would see the road. "Follow the ridge to your left and there should a low point you can scramble over. Then I'll direct you and come down and join you."

She followed his directions and as he ran down the ridge towards her Tommy realised his whole demeanour had changed. The world was brighter and he was confident about his future. Every second he was apart from her he ached. As he reached he picked her up and spin her around then kissed her. "I missed you," he said knowing he sounded pathetic.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "We weren't exactly apart. Are you going to be one of those blokes that rings every night just before bed because you miss your girl so much?"

"No."

"Oh, tired of me already?"

"Never. I won't be like that because you'll be with me. We're too old for courtship rituals Barbara. If we're meant to be together we should just...be together." Before she could argue he kissed her again. "Now can you see that pine? We head towards that."

He smiled lovingly at her and took her hand. They reached the pine surprisingly quickly and it was Barbara who spotted the road. They raced towards and hugged each other when they reached it. "I remember this spot," she said, "the carpark is up here." She raced ahead of him.

Barbara switched on her phone and phoned the station. Tommy caught up to her. "Evans and the girl were picked up this morning. No one really missed us and when I explained what happened Hillier said to take the day off."

Tommy grinned at her foolishly. "Did he?" Tommy slipped his phone back into his pocket to hide the text he had sent Hillier. _Lost in forest o/n. Havers traumatized. Needs day off. I should stay with her._ He put his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't I cook us breakfast then?"

She nodded keenly. "Can we stop at my place first? I want to collect a few things."

"Just as long as one of them is your overnight bag!"


End file.
